1. Field
The present illustrative exemplary embodiment relates to a hand-held game machine and a cover. More specifically, the present illustrative exemplary embodiment relates to a hand-held game machine and a cover for the same that permit to operate operating switches and operating keys arranged on a main surface and side surfaces of the housing while the housing is held with both hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art, there is hand-held shaped information equipment disclosed in the Patent Document 1. The related art disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is constructed so as to cover a display portion with a protective cover slightly larger than the display portion of the hand-held shaped information equipment.
[Patent Document 1] Patent Laying-open No. 10-214135 [G06F1/16, 15/02, H04B1/38, 1/034]
In the Patent Document 1, the display surface of the LCD is protected by the protective cover, but if an excessive force is applied to the protective cover, the force is directly applied to the LCD also, and therefore, there is a problem of easily damaging an LCD.